


Cue The Chaos

by KOMQueen



Category: Sweet Elite (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff and Humor, Help, How Do I Tag, Light Angst, Memes, Mostly Gen, Multi, Slow To Update, group chat au, this is probably crack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 16:36:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15223280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KOMQueen/pseuds/KOMQueen
Summary: Random Stranger: ...OK DONT YELL AT ME BUTRandom Stranger: we should make a group chat with them!!!! Can you imagine!!!Random Stranger: doesn’t a groupchat with “a bitchy model who passed out in the middle of a party, a sarcastic and stressed asshole aka the student body president, an Edgelord Rocker with a hidden heart of gold, a protective fashion tycoon that’s totally in love with a bitch, a student athlete WHO SMUGGLED ALCOHOL INTO A PARTY THAT WASN'T SUPPOSED TO BE HAPPENING AT ALL, a pair of socially anxious blondes, an awkward red-headed programmer who may or may not be a hacker, an art genius who showed up late to the school year for REASONS CURRENTLY UNKNOWN”Random Stranger: AND two crazy twins with a passion for drama sound fun?Random Stranger: Doesn’t it sound like we a group chat to make???Me: It sounds stupid.Me: that’s gotta be one of the stupidest things I’ve ever heard come out your mouth___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________Alternatively: Violet and Ella Hoy get accepted to Arlington Academy and start stir up trouble in multiple ways-but mainly by making a group chat.





	Cue The Chaos

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the Prologue of my GroupChat AU! This is my first fanfic I've posted on Ao3, and I would appeciate if you would share your comments, concerns, kudos etc. There's more notes at the bottom, but you should probably read these notes before anything else.
> 
> Chapter Contents: Heavy OC Involvement, Tadashi/Tadashi Stans are Slightly Made Fun of, Cursing
> 
> The OCs we meet in this chapter are in fact, mine, and are main characters in the story. For your convinence, I have links to their aesthetics and stories right here! This chapter is from Violet's POV, so during the texting, whatever she's saying is labeled "Me". Random Stranger is her sister's (Ella's) contact name.
> 
> Violet Hoy: https://spicyscholar.tumblr.com/post/175518903672/oc-aesthetic-violet-hoymore-with-the-upcoming  
> Rosetta "Ella" Hoy: https://spicyscholar.tumblr.com/post/175598998252/oc-aesthetics-rosetta-ella-hoymore-since 
> 
> And last of all, thanks so much to the people who did beta readings for me and supported me! You guys know who you are-and I hope you know how much I love and appreciate you.

**Random Stranger:** Yesterday was so fun tbh

**Me:** It was hell.

**Me:** What are you on?

**Random Stranger:** Drugs.

**Me:** …

**Random Stranger:** you can’t have any of them

**Me:** ://///

**Me:** ok, be that way. 

**Me:** But I’m telling Mom that you’re on drugs now.

**Random Stranger:** You’re the worst

**Me:** Correct

**Me:** Can I complain now?

**Random Stranger:** absolutely not

**Random Stranger:** I literally do not care why you think yesterday was hell

**Me:** thanks! I’d like to start with the fact that our classmates are INSANE.

**Random Stranger:** you mean INSANEly hot

**Me:** suuuuure Ella, suuuuure

**Random Stranger:** have you SEEN THEM. HAVE YOU SEEN TADASHI. I MEAN...

**Random Stranger:** THE POINT IS JUST LOOK AT THEM

**Me:** SHUT UP

**Me:** Stop trying to keep me from complaining about them!!! Yes, they’re hot but they’re freaking crazy!!! Let me!!! Bitch!!!

**Random Stranger:** Um, they’re not just hot. They’re amazingly hot 

**Me:** You are the straightest person ever.

**Random Stranger:** WHY WOULD YOU SAY THAT TO ME PLEASE JUST LET ME LIVE

**Me:** BECAUSE IT’S THE TRUTH. 

**Random Stranger:** AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH

**Me:** Only a straight girl would fall for Tadashi in like 5 minutes. Falling in love with assholes without thinking it out is one of the rules of being a straight girl!!! 

**Random Stranger:** DONT CALL ME OUT LIKE THIS!!! I DONT DESERVE THIS!!! I SUPPORT AND LOVE YOU!!! I’D DO ANYTHING FOR YOU!!!

**Me:** Then perish.

**Random Stranger:** did

**Random Stranger:** did you just

**Random Stranger:** ...I want to cry now thanks for that

**Me:** You’re welcome! 

**Me:** Don’t worry though, you aren’t the only weirdo. AS I WAS SAYING.

**Random Stranger:** ???

**Me:** In no particular order we have: 

**Random Stranger:** oh no

**Me:** a bitchy model who passed out in the middle of a party

**Me:** a sarcastic and stressed asshole aka the student body president

**Me:** an Edgelord Rocker with a hidden heart of gold

**Me:** a protective fashion tycoon that’s totally in love with a bitch

**Me:** a student athlete WHO SMUGGLED ALCOHOL INTO A PARTY THAT WASN'T SUPPOSED TO BE HAPPENING AT ALL

**Me:** a pair of socially anxious blondes

**Me:** an awkward red-headed programmer who may or may not be a hacker

**Me:** and an art genius who showed up late to the school year for REASONS CURRENTLY UNKNOWN

**Random Stranger:** FIRST OF ALL CLAIRE AND ALISTAIR DONT DESERVE YOUR SLANDER

**Random Stranger:** AND ALSo

**Random Stranger:** YOU HAVE SOCIAL ANXIETY AS WELL SO WTF

**Me:** both of those facts are true

**Random Stranger:** anOTHER ALSO

**Random Stranger:** Pretty sure Tegan and Tyler aren’t evil

**Me:** but are you TOTALLY sure. The answer is no.

**Random Stranger:** UGH JUST STOP INTERRUPTING

**Random Stranger:** take this seriously!!! I need to know these the answer to this next question!!!

**Random Stranger:** are you obsessed with Karolina or is there another reason why you keep mentioning her

**Me:** Who knows?

**Random Stranger:** PLeASE JUST TELL ME

**Me:** :)

**Random Stranger:** :(

**Random Stranger:** ...WAIT A SECOND

**Random Stranger:** I HAVE A GREAT IDEA

**Me:** I doubt it.

**Random Stranger:** we should make a group chat with them!!!!

**Random Stranger:** doesn’t a groupchat with “a bitchy model who passed out in the middle of a party, a sarcastic and stressed asshole aka the student body president, an Edgelord Rocker with a hidden heart of gold, a protective fashion tycoon that’s totally in love with a bitch, a student athlete WHO SMUGGLED ALCOHOL INTO A PARTY THAT WASN'T SUPPOSED TO BE HAPPENING AT ALL, a pair of socially anxious blondes, an awkward red-headed programmer who may or may not be a hacker, an art genius who showed up late to the school year for REASONS CURRENTLY UNKNOWN”

**Random Stranger:** AND two crazy twins with a passion for drama sound fun?

**Random Stranger:** Doesn’t it sound like we a group chat to make???

**Me:** It sounds stupid.

**Me:** That’s gotta be one of the stupidest things I’ve ever heard come out your mind.

**Random Stranger:** VIOLET PLEASE CAN WE MAKE A GROUP CHAT WITH THEM

**Me:** hmmmmm

**Random Stranger:** ITS A YES OR NO QUESTION

**Me:** do whatever you want.

**Random Stranger:** ohmygod that’s a yes

**Me:** stop talking and get ready for class!

**Me:** I will kill you if we’re late AGAIN

**Random Stranger:** oh shit

**Random Stranger:** hahahahahahaha

**Random Stranger:** see you soon

**Me:** YOU BETTER

__________________________________________________________________

Violet makes her way down the hallway with a bundle of nerves in her stomach and her sister right behind her. She starts to side-eye Ella, because she's currently fidgeting with her jacket, and her chocolate brown eyes are gleaming as bright as the grin on her face.

Violet finds the entire thing extremely annoying, and being the sensible person she is, she stops walking and kicks her sister in the ankles.

Ella shrieks, and turns to stare at her with a betrayed expression. She’s about to open her mouth when Violet catches sight of Alistair and Tadashi staring at them with concern.

“Good morning,” Violet calls to them, “Please don’t pay attention to her, she’s incredibly bizarre.”

Tadashi just rolls his eyes at her, but Violet can tell there’s an edge of a smile to his face -- and Alistair’s wearing one to match. The blond actually looks like he’s about to laugh. Which causes Violet to suddenly remember that he has something like 5 siblings and will not fall for her ‘Innocent Sister’ act. 

Violet regrets her actions for a second, but only because she wants Alistair to think she’s nice.

Then she kicks Ella again.

“Good morning!” Ella shouts, turning bright red.

“Right back at you,” Alistair replies, grinning brightly.

“Good morning,” Tadashi says, “It’s nice to see that both of you are getting to class early today.” 

Violet stares at Tadashi, wondering if he can feel how much she wants to punch him with one look. His returning look says,  _ don’t you dare even try,  _ which at least gives her an answer. The staring is starting to turn more to glaring now. Violet considers the fact that Alistair and Ella are starting to look more and more uncomfortable the longer it goes.

She sighs, but smiles and says, “It’s a nice feeling for me to experience as well.”

Alistair perks backup, which makes Violet feels like she’s made the biggest accomplishment of her life. The feeling she gets by the fact that Ella relaxes as well is more like boredom.

So of course, Violet throws Ella to the dogs. She’d feel sorry for her sister if she was anyone else, but luckily, she’s not.

“However, before we go to class early,” Violet announces, “My  _ dear _ sister has a question for you two.”

Ella glares at her, but they both know she can’t keep it up. There’s an edge of determination creeping into her eyes, and that excitement from earlier. It’s a look Violet knows all too well, it’s the one that appears before Ella accepts a challenge and trouble arrives.

That look of hers strengthens as Tadashi and Alistair shift their attention to Ella, and Ella catches sight of people walking towards them -- two girls, one with bright red hair.

_ Cue the chaos, _ Violet thinks.

And then, with an unreasonably loud voice, Ella asks, “Could I have your numbers?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! It's possible that I'm going to come back in an edit a few things here and there in this chapter later, but for now, this is what I got. Hope you enjoyed <3
> 
> Next Up: Ella gets murdered, Alistair is Really Cute (We Been Knew but still), and The Twins start to collect numbers for their group chat. 
> 
> Hit me up at my tumblr right below or in the comments!  
> https://spicyscholar.tumblr.com/


End file.
